


Instructions Required

by blossomdreams



Series: Scents of Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Implied, Omegaverse, Original Female Character - Freeform, alpha tanaka, mention of noya, omega ennoshita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita helps Tanaka with getting things ready for their family's Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instructions Required

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Finally finished this one too. After I wrote Foods of Necessity I couldn't get alpha!Tanaka and omega!Ennoshita out of my mind. I don't see a lot of fic for them and I wanted to add to it. I wanted to write cute Christmas fluff with them. ^^ 
> 
> Oh and I wanted to mention Asahi and Noya because I love them so much! Plus, uncle Noya would be the best.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ennoshita woke up to an empty spot next to him. Tanaka’s scent lingered as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his phone off the night stand to check the time. It was three in the morning. He wondered what would have gotten Tanaka out of bed this early. Ennoshita slipped on his slippers and eased down to the living room, making sure he didn’t wake up their daughter along the way.

Ennoshita walked over and chuckled at the scene in front of him. Tanaka around surrounded by small parts, an instruction manual in his lap, and a frown on his face while he tried to push two things together. He watched for awhile with a fond smile as he Tanaka tried to put together a stand for one of the many toys in the living room. He chuckled softly when Tanaka cursed under his breath and scratched his head.

“Aren’t you up a little early Santa?” Ennoshita teased as he walked inside.

Tanaka looked up with a grin. “Hey Chikara! I wanted things to be ready for Akiko when she wakes up. Oh wait, should you be up? Don’t you need some sleep?”

“Ryuu, I’m only a few weeks. I’ll be alright.” Ennoshita reassured as he took a seat next to him. He found it funny how worrisome his alpha could be sometimes.

Tanaka eyed him a bit before he nodded. “Okay, as long as you’re alright. Oh is Akiko still sleeping?”

Ennoshita nodded. “Yep. She’s been sleeping soundly for awhile. I’m surprised she hasn’t run into the living room yet.”

Tanaka laughed. “At first I thought she woke up, but I’m glad she didn’t. I’m not finished with this stand yet and I want her doll to be waiting for her when she wakes up. That is if I can put the damn thing together.”

Ennoshita chuckled as he leaned against him. “You could do it when Noya comes over later.”

“We spent all day yesterday trying to put it together and we still couldn’t do it. It’s like that damned crib all over again.”

Ennoshita couldn’t stop his laughter when he thought back to the crib. Tanaka and Noya spent all day on the crib then nearly destroyed it when they couldn’t get it together. It took Asahi helping them with it while Ennoshita read off the instructions. Ennoshita couldn’t help snickering whenever he walked into the nursery. Something that always made their three year old daughter giggle when he did it in front of her.

Tanaka huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “We did get it together!”

“You did, but it was still funny.”

Tanaka grumbled and turned away from him for a bit. Ennoshita smiled and leaned against him. “How about we put it together?”

Tanaka looked over at him before he broke out into a wide smile. He turned to Ennoshita and kissed his cheek. “Alright. Let’s do it together.”

Ennoshita rubbed against his cheek before he picked up the instructions and looked through it. With them working together it didn’t take long for them to reassemble the stand, put another one together, and rearrange the presents for Akiko to run into in the morning. They were able to get another two hours of sleep before Akiko ran into their room to wake them up at six.

Tanaka was up and ready as he carried Akiko to the living room. Ennoshita took a bit longer to wake up as he shuffled in behind them. He walked into the living room when he heard “Look daddy! Look! I got the doll I wanted!”

“You did? That’s great sweetie!” Ennoshita said as he joined them. He grinned when Tanaka rubbed his hand and Akiko placed his gift in his lap.

While he enjoyed watching Tanaka put things together, he enjoyed putting things together with him even more.


End file.
